A conventional cockpit is cluttered with numerous instruments and devices for pilot use. The number and variety of instruments and the variety in which their information is presented to pilots add tremendous complexity to piloting an aircraft. As the term “aircraft” is used herein, it may refer to a manned or unmanned airplane, glider, helicopter, or other aerial vehicle. For example, pilots must learn how to use specific instruments, and also where each instrument is located in a particular craft. In another example where an aircraft has a computerized cockpit panel that collects and displays information from various instruments and devices on one or more computer display screens, a pilot must learn how that information is organized, how to access that information, the abbreviations and acronyms used to label the information, and/or how to read the digital gauges that show the information on the computer screen. In all of these and other cases, the information is presented in a data-centric manner, where the data and its source, rather than the pilot's context, tasks and/or goals, govern how it is presented to the pilot user. Typically, pilots are required to undergo extensive training in order to sufficiently monitor and use instruments for flight, and constant recurring training in order to maintain this knowledge and skill. This training requirement imposes a barrier for the general aviation industry, because those who only want to fly for private use (e.g., as a means of transportation or as a hobby), rather than as a profession, often do not have the time, patience and resources required for the extensive training.